Love Grow In Time
by GinnyfromGlueing3dogs
Summary: This is the story of me and my sister. We are the youngest Greengrass girls and also the first set of twins in over 90 years. We are starting in our 3rd year.
1. Chapter 1

"Emma, Melody are you girls ready?" Mum asked. I looked up and saw her standing in the doorway.

We were really excited. Today was the day we started Hogwarts. We were starting as 3rd years as we had been travelling the world with our aunt.

Sorry I am so rude I haven't even introduced myself….. Hi! I am Emma Elizabeth Lilly Greengrass and I live with my twin sister, Melody Jasper Annie Greengrass, my older twin sisters Alice Rosie and Bella Masie Greengrass, my mum Mrs Esme Greengrass and my dad Mr Andrew Greengrass. My mum was due to have our little brother Mathew soon.

We live in the country on the border of London in a 2 million Galleon mansion. My mum works as the Manger of the Daily Prophet and my dad is the Assistant to the Minster for Magic. As pureblood family we have house elves but they had sick pay, holidays and proper beds. I have curly dark mahogany hair that any girl would drool for and Mell has wavy light blonde hair with black racoon stripes (seeing as we like to experiment with our hair), we both have emerald green eyes, in which the Greengrass family is well known to have and one of the things Mell and myself have similar in our looks, but I have golden flecks in my eyes and Mell has silver. We both have pales skin and clear complexions and plump rosy lips.

"Sure hold on, let us just check we have everything" Melody replied.

"Dad can you help with our trunks please?" I shouted.

Melody went downstairs with the cages. In mine was my dark brown cat called Mo-Mo. She had short fur with streaks of silver and around her eyes with little specks that made it look like she was wearing glasses. In Melody's was a large, black eagle owl called Jasper. You can't really tell normally but when her wings catch in the light they are a dark emerald green. Then it was time to head to King Cross Station to get the train.

_Half an hour later_

"Emma, wake up we're here." Melody said shaking me awake.

"Mell leave me alone" I mumbled.

"Come on Em we're here" Melody replied.

When I heard this I immediately woke up and took in my surroundings.

"Where's dad?" I asked.

"I dunno I only just woke up like thirty two point five seconds before you and dad was already gone so I woke you up." She said with a shrug.

"Ever the geek you are Mell, honestly sometimes I swear you were really meant to be born to the family of the Einstein's." I chuckled. I'm the comedian in the family and Mell is the smart one. Next thing I knew Melody's pillow was in my face and I heard her laughing.

"Think that's funny eh? Well let's see how funny it is when I get a hold of you!" I laughed as we both started trying to fight and then we were interrupted by the sound of Melody's Blackberry ring tone.

"Who is it? Einstein?" I questioned with a grin.

".Your so funny, actually I'll have you know its Baylea" She said. Baylea was Melody's current boyfriend. I say current because he is well known for being a very big player; he'd go from one girl to the next in just a week. Melody was lucky though she has had him for about two months which nobody really expected and to be frank everyone including (I think) Baylea himself was very surprised. I didn't like Baylea because I personally think he is always so full of himself and to be honest so do everyone and even Melody knows he does but she doesn't want to end up being dumped. Anyway I stare out the window waiting for dad to come back from where ever he had gone. I heard a sniff then looked at Melody whose eyes were filled with unshed tears. This didn't look good.

"Sup Mell?" I said with concern in my eyes, she jolted out of her daydream (or nightmare judging from the look she had on her face) and turned and looked at me.

"Oh nothing just Baylea saying bye and stuff and saying he cant write to me due to his mum is all" she replied with a fake smile plastered on her face.

Yeah right, I said to myself but I didn't press any further in case I get her annoyed before we even got to Hogwarts. As twins we loved annoying each other. Just then I saw dad returning from his -what seemed like forever- journey.

"Okay girls just checked and your train leaves in twenty minutes so better unload and get there quick"

So me and Melody hopped out the car and unloaded our stuff onto the trolleys that dad had also brought on the way back from inside the train station.

"Dad," I said but I seemed to drag the word out like daaaaaaad instead "Where's Mum gone?"

"She's at the Beauxbatons train to make sure your sisters are alright and that they've packed everything." They have moved to Beauxbatons to complete their last three years of school as Hogwarts doesn't do dance or drama.

So anyways Melody, Dad and me made our way to the platform (nine and three quarters by the way) and stood in awe at the big maroon red train. The Hogwarts Express. Whoa I never imagined it being THAT big, I mean I heard it was big but I didn't think it was **BIG! **It was only when someone bumped into me from behind that I stopped daydreaming and apologised to the stranger.

"You should be sorry! Watch where you're standing next time idiot" I looked at the boy who insulted me for saying sorry to him. He was tall well tall for his age (I guessed he was about the same age as me) about two or three inches taller than me, he had dark olive skin that was completely flawless and his eyes, oh his eyes, they were a deep pool of sapphire blue that stood out from a million miles away. I'd fancy him if he wasn't such an arse.

"Well I think you will find you bumped into me. I'm soooo _sorry _for saying sorry! Do you know what next time I won't even bother?" I spat. He looked me up and down which made me blush but I hid my cheeks by putting my head down.

"Come on Blaise lets got find somewhere to sit on the train before it gets to full then we'll have to sit with some mudbloods" Another voice interrupted. I found the source of the voice and noticed it was this so called 'Blaises' companion.

"Hey you're not going anywhere until your friend gives my sister an apology!" I heard Melody shout.

"And why would he do that she was in the way in the first place and who are you? I don't even know you and yet you dare speak to me in that manner!" the boy retorted. I looked away from this Blaise to look at his friend only to find he looked yummy too but not as yummy as Blaise. He had platinum blonde hair which was slicked back with gel, his pale pointed face flawless like Blaise's.

"Come on Draco. Just leave the silly little girls here." I snapped out off my daydream when he spoke.

"Who are you to call us silly little girls?" I yelled.

"Well, I am so sorry" Draco sneered.

That's when Dad turned up with our luggage with him was a man that looked a lot like Blaise.

"I guess you boys have finally met the youngest of the Greengrass girls"

"What?" Both boys exclaimed.

"Yes! This is Miss Emma Elizabeth Lilly Greengrass and her twin sister Miss Melody Jasper Annie Greengrass"

"Dad who are these boys?" Melody asked

"Girls this is Master Draco Malfoy and Master Blaise Zabini. And this is Blaise's father Mr Marcus Zabini."

"Pleased to meet you sir." We said together.

Just then Mum walked up having seen Alice and Bella safely on the train.

"Hello Esme."

"Hello Marcus. Where's your wife?"

"She is just coming now"

While the adults were talking the four of us stood there in silence.

"Well, children you should be getting on the train now"

Once we had said goodbye to everyone we got on to the train and went to find some where to sit but the only free compartment had Blaise and Draco in already so we had no choice but to sit with them for the train journey.

"So you're one of the Greengrass girls then?" Blaise asked me.

"Yep! The one and only! Or should I say the best of the four of us" I answered with a big grin on my face.

"How come you have only just started?" Draco asked Mell.

"Well, we have been travelling with our aunt!" She replied.

"Oh right"

"So where about do you live?" Melody asked both boys.

"Well, I live on the border of London in a mansion which has three hundred acres of land," Blaise told us "And Draco has the same but on three hundred and fifty acres. How about you girls?"

"We live on the border of London as well but we have five hundred acres." We said at the same time which freaked to the boys out abit. For the rest of the journey we spoke about our childhood and our families. Blaise lived with his mum, dad and his older twin brothers and Draco lived with his mum and dad but was an only child. About an hour and half into the journey a girl with the bushiest brown hair opened the door and told us we would arrive at Hogwarts soon and said it would be best if we got our robes on. After that there was an announcement telling us that in five minutes we would arrive at Hodgesmead and that we should leave our stuff on the train and proceed to one of the doors in an orderly fashion.


	2. Chapter 2

As the train pulled up to the station people started to gather in the corridors. As we got off the train, through the hustle and bustle of the station, I heard a booming voice saying 'First year's ova' 'ere!' I looked up and saw a giant man bigger than anything I'd ever saw. Students around me just stopped and stared at the heavily bearded man.

'Oi! Emma, come on!' Melody yelled over all the noise. I headed to where she was standing. We got into one of the carriages and it headed up to the castle. Me and Blaise and Draco talked the whole ride about stuff like which teams we supported and what subjects we are most excited to take. Mell was unusually quite the whole journey which as I pointed out is _very _unusual. She just looked to her side and nothing else as if she wasn't tuned in to the world.

'Melody are you alright?' I asked her. After I said this both the boys turned and looked at her with concern which surprised me seeing as we hadn't known each other for more than 8 hours. She jolted out of her own world and turned to face me and I noticed her eyes were puffy and red and her cheeks were wet so obviously she had been crying but I didn't say anything.

'Err yes just thinking about Hogwarts you know, all the excitement about it' She pulled a fake smile which didn't fool me and by the looks of it didn't fool the boys either. I just turned and the boys gave a worried look but I just shrugged and then a silence took over us all.

We arrived at the castle and we head to the table in the Great Hall to wait for the first years to be sorted into their houses. We were told by letter what house we were to be in. By the time the headmaster Professor Dumbledore gave his welcoming speech and warned us the Forbidden Forest was strictly forbidden (well duh I could have worked that one out) Professor McGonagall brought out a old dusty hat and placed it on a stool at the front of the hall. The hat started doing a long speech and then McGonagall brought out a long scroll of names and read them out. After what felt like hours Dumbledore gave yet again another speech then declared that the feast is to officially begin. The food? Gosh I haven't seen so much in my life. The whole hall just tucked right in. I looked at each table I stopped at that Gryffindor table and noticed the redhead eating like an utter pig but then the bushy haired girl soon told him about his eating manners. I could imagine being friends with that girl she seems nice and she's got an attitude like me. I should find out what lessons Slytherin have with Gryffindor soon.

After the feast Draco and Blaise took us to the common room. They told a section of a wall the password and before my eyes the wall disappeared to reveal a room that had tapestries of a silver snake on a green background on the walls, a giant fireplace set in one wall, a giant emerald rug sat in front of the fire with several chairs and sofas.

There were two sets of stairs.

"Up the left set of stairs are the girl's dormitories and up the right set of stairs are the boy's dormitories. You will found your stuff already up there. Breakfast starts at 7 and finishes at 9. When you arrive at breakfast on Monday you will receive your timetables. Lessons start at 9:15 on Monday. Lunch is at 12 and finishes at 1:30. Dinner will be served at 7 everyone is expected to arrive on time. Your head of house is Professor Snape. All notices will be placed on the notice board." Blaise told us.


	3. Chapter 3

Mell and I rushed up the stairs not giving the boys another look and we gasped at the sight of the dormitories. Each girl had a decent sized dark brown oak four poster bed covered in emerald and silver silk sheets. The curtains on the bed were black with the Slytherin crest all over it in dark green. Mell found Jasper and her trunk next to the bed near the window and my bed and stuff was only four beds across from hers.

Once we had unpacked Mell suggested we should go down to the common room and chill out seeing as everyone will be going down to the common room tonight then after that go bed. I agreed of course because it sounded like the perfect thing to do and maybe me, Mell, Blaise and Draco could get to know each other better if our families are good friends with each other. We were just about to walk down before a thought popped in my head.

'Hey Melody I've got an idea.'

Me and Mell stuck our pyjama's on before going down, mine were emerald green silk shorts that only just covered my bum with a black tank top with 'Lilly' printed in silver on the back and a green wolf on the front where as Mell's were the same as mine only her bottoms were long that touched the floor instead of shorts and her tank top was black with 'Jasper' printed in green letters on the back and a silver dragon on the front. Then we grabbed our pillows and crept down to the common room as quietly as we could and we were pleased that the sofa that the boys were lounging on waiting for us had its back to the entrance of our dormitory stairs. I turned to Mell and mouth 'you get Draco and I will get Blaise' she nodded in response and we tiptoed over to the sofa and as we positioned ourselves behind the dude we were attacking we lifted our pillows over our head and we counted to three then, SMACK, the pillows made contact with their heads. They both fell on the floor and we started attacking them some more. They we trying to block the pillows and trying to grab our wrists from hitting them any more. We were all laughing our heads off, then I heard a scream and then I saw Mell pinned against the floor by Draco who was tickling her, he had somehow got the pillow out from her grasp. As soon as I turned my head to look at what was going on Blaise whacked the pillow out of my hands and grabbed my waist and picked me up and threw me over his shoulders and started spinning me around. I clung to him, as best as you can when you're nearly peeing yourself laughing, so I didn't fall. Then Blaise chucked me on the sofa and he sat down next to me we were both gasping for air from laughing so much. Draco by this time was giving Mell a piggyback spinning her round and round, then they fall on the floor in a fit of giggles. Suddenly we heard Turn My Swag On by Keri Hilson, the boys were looking around wondering what the noise was. Then I remembered it was my Blackberry message tone. I took it at and saw it was a text from mum, Mel and I had forgotten our Ipods and she wanted to know if we wanted them. Mel was sitting on the floor giggling, I looked up to see why she was still giggling then I saw the look on the boys faces and then I too just burst out laughing. They looked as if I was holding a human head in my hand then Draco leaned over my shoulder and said 'What is it?' tapping the phone with a finger.

'It's a mobile phone dumbasses. Obviously you wouldn't know about it because you don't go into the Muggle world much but me and Emma do. You use them to talk to other people who have mobile phones aswell and they can take photo's, not moving ones though, and play music.'

Although they still didn't have a clue about the phone they seemed to have a clearer understanding why muggles use them.

'Hey Em do you have your spare Genio on you?' Mell asked me. Of course I had it with me if I ever lost my Blackberry, God forbid I do, I could always use that.

'Erm yeah like always' I replied.

'We could give them our Genio's and teach them how to use them!' She said excitedly.

'Sounds like a plan! Where is yours?'

'In my bag next to my bed'

I ran upstairs and got both of our Genios. Mell's a black and silver one and mine a black and green one. Then I rushed downstairs and threw mine in Blaises lap and Mell's in Draco's. They picked them up and started to examine them and me and Mell shook our heads and took them off them. We spent about an hour showing them what to do with them and they kind of understood most of it but then we decided to call it a night.

'Well I'm all phoned out so me and Mell are going bed now night boys' I said as I jumped off the sofa and pulled Mell up from in-between the boys but Draco grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back down.

'Aww stay please I want to know about this so called Red-Tooth' He said with a sad look on his face.

Mell and I turned to each other and doubled over laughing, the boys looking at us as if we were mad.

'It's called Bluetooth bubs' Mell said patting him on the cheek after wiping her tears from crying. Draco's mouth turned into an 'O' and Blaise just looked at him and shrugged.

'Still you have to stay we haven't got lessons till Monday and we could explore the grounds tomorrow then me and Draco could teach you some spells we know and if you know any you could teach us them aswell!' Blaise said in such a rush I only just caught what he said.

'Sounds like a plan to me m'lovely!' Mell said with a smile and leaned back on Draco who put his arm around her, them both smiling at me. I just stared at them thinking they looked so cute together but then I remembered Baylea so I can't use my matchmaking skills on them.

'Alright then I'm in' I said and threw up my arms in surrender and then plopped myself down next to Blaise and he put his arm around me.

'So Mell are you going to see Baylea in the first holidays?' I asked thinking back to the subject of her and Draco. I looked at her and her eyes filled up but she didn't shed a tear. Why is she crying I'm only asking if she's going to see him?

'Em can I speak to you …alone...in the dorms please?' She asked.

'Sure thing hun'. We headed to our dorm. Once inside tears just started to fall down Mell's cheeks. I sat with her until the tears stopped.

'Whats up babe?'

'B...b...baylea dumped me this morning when we were in the car' she mumbled through tears.

'Oh Mell I'm sorry' I pulled her in for a hug.

'Its alright I mean I'm still not over it but I don't think it was meant to be for us you know?' She said with her face buried in my shoulder.

'I get you babe and he was a tad full of himself I have to say I didn't really like him' I chuckled.

She lifted her head up and giggled.

'A tad? He looked in the mirror more than I did!'

We laughed it over and made fun of Baylea for about fifteen minutes then we decided to go back down to the common room and we jumped onto the sofa with the boys. We talked for another hour before heading to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

I felt someone jumping on my bed. I woke up to find Mell on my bed.

'MORNING' She shouted

'Gooooo awayyyy!' I murmured from under my bed covers.

'GET UP EMMA IT'S NEARLY 10' the boys shouted up the stairs.

'FINNNNNNNNEEEE!' I shrieked.

'Whoa someone's going to get up on the wrong side of the bed today' I heard Mell mumble as she walked out the dorm.

'I heard that!' I shouted after her.

'Good!' Mell sang from downstairs.

I lay on my back and smiled, oh yeah did I forget to mention that me and Mell can sing? I most probably did. We took singing lessons since we were five. I got out of bed and wrapped my green froggy dressing gown around me, put up the hood and went into the bathroom, brushed my teeth and made my hair look a little bit presentable and then went down to the common room. Mell was sitting on the sofa reading her 'Stick or Twist' book about a thirty two year old woman who has been in a relationship for ten years with someone but then he asks her to marry him and then she declines then they brake up then she starts going out with a photographer. Its pretty good to be honest I've read it once...or twice…or maybe three times. Draco and Blaise are sitting on the floor playing Wizards Chess and by the looks of it Blaise is losing.

'I'm guessing everyone's gone down to breakfast already then?' I pipe up.

'Yep if we get ready we can go down now if you want?' Blaise says not even taking his eyes off the chess board.

'Ok, Mell come lets get ready and leave the boys to get ready too' I say waving Melody over to me signalling to follow me and like a new puppy she hops off the sofa and races towards me and runs up the stairs. I shrug and follow her up and closed the door behind me and looked up to find Mell already half into her trunk looking for some clothes to wear. I open up my trunk and picked out a purple off the shoulder top with white glasses on them with a divide sign and a multiplication sign in the lenses, some denim shorts and leggings and black sparkly leg-warmers and to top it all off I put on my black boots. I then went into the bathroom and brushed my hair and put some purple liquid eyeliner on, mascara and some pink lip-gloss. I came out and saw what Mell was wearing. She was wearing a pink jumper thing that came off the shoulder with the words flirty in silver, black jeans that had rips in and some black and green converses, She'd put some black eyeliner on and loads of mascara and some light pink lipstick. After we were happy with our appearances we headed downstairs to grab the boys. We came down and saw the boys standing by the fire talking not having noticed us; Blaise was wearing dark grey jeans with a white polo top and some blue and gray converse. Draco was wearing black skinny jeans, a dark gray polo shirt and some chequered plimsolls.

'Ahem! If you two ladies are quite finished chatting, me and my smexy sister here would like some breakfast?' Mell said. The boys both turned around to look at us and their mouth dropped.

'Staring problem or what?' we both sang at the same time then giggled and the boys' mouth closed and cleared their throats and with that we left for the Great Hall.

There were absolutely all sorts at breakfast. Bacon, pumpkin pasties, pumpkin juice, pumpkin slices (yes the world of wizardry has an obsession with pumpkins), eggs, sausages, pie, hash browns and much more. Blaise and Draco has about a weeks worth of breakfast in one where as me and Mell had about one sausage, half an egg, three quarters of a pumpkin pasty and some pumpkin juice each.

After breakfast we went back up to the common room to grab our cloaks and went down to the grounds.

'So know any spells you could teach me and Mell?' I ask turning towards Blaise and Draco after we had gotten to a nice spot to sit down underneath an apple tree.

'Yeah plenty both of our parents taught us some basic ones before we came here but they are quite tricky if you've never done them before'

'Try us' Mell says standing up and putting her hand on her hip a move she and I are famous for doing when challenged.

'Your on Greengrass' Draco said as he stood in front of Mell only inches away from her face.

I turn around to face Blaise and shrug.

'To be honest they really should just go out honestly' I whisper to him.

'Yeah but what about Baylea?' He states.

'Merhhhhhh! He's old news my friend' I say waving my hand. Blaise lifts his eyebrows as if to say I need more details but I just shook my head and said 'Later poppet.'

'So what spells do you know?'

'Well we know the basics like expelliarmus, stupefy, lumos, lumos maximus, nox, agumenti, wingardium leviosa, accio, reducto, alohomora, silencio, petrificus totalus, oculus reparus, diffindo, impendimenta, sonorus and finally levicorpus' I said with a smug grin on my face. The boys just stood there yet again with mouths open and eyes wide.

'Any non-basic ones that you know that might be handy to know?' Mell asks.

'Well there's one but it's really tricky and not even we have mastered it yet' Draco stated.

'Try us' we said in union.

'Expecto Patronum but we aren't learning that one until later' Blaise replied.

Me and Melody both moaned and stomped our feet like four year olds.

'Fine' Blaise said.

'YAY' we jumped about like crazy people.


	5. Chapter 5

'Try again and remember a happy thought' Blaise told us.

'EXPECTO PATRONUM!' Out the end of my wand came an elegant leopard. Out of Mell's came a beautiful white wolf. The boys just stood there in shock.

'We told you we were good,' Mell said. 'You show us now!'

'EXPECTO PATRONUM!' Out the end of Blaise's came a stunning panther and out of Draco an amazing dragon.

'Woooow!' We exclaimed. The few students that were out in the grounds stopped what they were doing to stare at us.

'Let's go back to the common room now.' Blaise said after but half an hour off spell practise.

'Sure.' Draco said grapping Mell's hand and running back towards the castle. Blaise looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I shrugged in reply.

We both slowly walked back to the castle. When we arrived back at the common room Draco and Mel was now where to be found. We both checked in the dormitories, library and the grounds but couldn't find them.

'What if she wandered into the forbidden forest and got captured by a centaur!' I cried when suddenly they walked into the common room.

'Where have you to been?' We demanded.

'Oh, Draco just took me to see the Quidditch pitch.' Mell replied.

'Well you could of text me'

'I forgot to take my phone with me.'

'Well, you should take it next time.'

'Don't tell me what to do Emma, you're not my mum.'

'I was worried about you alright.'

'You still shouldn't tell me what to do. Come on Draco!' With that Mell grabbed Draco's arm and stormed out the common room. I sunk down onto the sofa and burst into tears. I felt Blaise draw me onto his lap. He held me until I stopped crying.

"Sorry about that I was over emotional there'' I said wiping me eyes in which I'm sure I had smudged half of my make up whilst doing.

"It's alright she's your sister you have a right to be worried'' Blaise said with a reassuring smile in which I smiled back. We sat in silence which seemed like ages but was probably only a minute when I broke the silence.

"Do you think I should find her and apologise?'' I asked.

"Yeah I think you two should work things out'' he replied.

I nodded and got up off the sofa and so did he and together we left the common room in search of the two of them.

First we tried the Great Hall but they weren't there, next we headed down to the tree we were practicing spells at but again they weren't in sight. After that we had no clue where they would be so we tried every classroom and corridor until we were out of ideas and out of breath so we headed back outside and looked around until I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see Blaise look at me and point in the direction of the Astronomy Tower so I spun around to look and there I saw Mell and Draco at the railings, Mell's head in the crook of Draco's shoulder and his arm around her and it was hard to tell from the distance but you could see smeared make up near her eyes so obviously she had been crying too. I started running towards the stairs of the tower and all I could hear was Blaise shouting my name but soon his voice faded away due from the distance I was. My feet pelted each step I went up, my heart racing and my lungs working overtime when finally I reached the door to the top of the Astronomy Tower and then I shoved myself through the door panting , Mell and Draco jumped and separated immediately looking at me with wide eyes. I tried to speak but I was too out of breath and had to gasp between words.

"I'm...sorry...about...earlier...please...forgive me!" I managed to get out as I bent over to put my hands on my thighs and try to regain as much breath as I could. Mell just stood there with tears in her eyes for a moment but then came closer and hugged me so tightly I lost all my breath again.

"Erm... Melody...can't...breath!" I gasped and she suddenly let go but then hugged me again only a little softer this time.

"I'm sorry too," She whispered " I shouldn't have freaked out on you like that, it's just that coming here was like a break from mum and dad for me and I didn't want to be bossed around."

I understood what she meant, she had never liked being bossed around or told what to do and if she was then she would be in a right mood afterwards and even got into fights with mum and dad about it. She spent a week in her bedroom just because mum was in a really bad mood from work and took it out on her, a week just locked up but only opened the door to let me in to talk or either me bringing in the food.

"Shall we go back to the common room? We could watch some DVD's and be proper fatso's and pig out on chocolate?" I asked.

"Sounds good to me," Draco said "Erm what's a DVD?" He asked.

Me and Mell looked at each other and double over laughing and Draco and Blaise looked at us like we had become conjoined twins.

'Come with us and we will show you what a DVD is' We told them.


	6. Chapter 6

We headed back to the common room and Mell went to grab our portable DVD player and our DVD's.

"Which one shall we watch?'' Mell asked.

"Hmm how about-"

"MAMMA MIA!" Mell screamed.

"Mamma what-a?" Blaise asked with a confused look on his face.

"Mamma Mia silly it's a film with lots of sons that were made by an old famous muggle band called ABBA"I replied as I rolled my eyes. Blaise's mouth formed an 'O' shape at my reply and I shook my head then turned around to find Mell had come back with both the portable DVD player and the DVD's. I smiled but then remembered we needed snacks and as if she read my mind I heard Melody say:

"Don't sweat it I'm going down to the kitchens" she said with a grin on her face.

"But won't you get into trouble doing that?" said Draco.

"Oh please I'm an expert at sneaking into places and plus our family is in the elves good books they won't rat me out" Mell retorted with a wink at Draco who raised his eyebrows at the gesture. So she disappeared out of the common room to get the munchies. So we sat down and waited for her return, I sat on the loveseat with Blaise and Draco sat in the large comfy armchair. It was 3 minutes or so later when Mell returned from her quest to the kitchens, she returned with goblets of pumpkin juice, pumpkin pasties, liquorish wands and a whole bunch of other goodies levitating behind her. She set them down on the coffee table and she sat herself in front of Draco on the floor leaning herself on his legs smiling as she lent her head back to look at Draco and he smiled back. I turned to Blaise and smiled at him and then started the DVD for all of us to enjoy.

Throughout the film Draco and Blaise were constantly asking about the objects and words the actors/ actress's used and we gladly explained to them. Sometimes me and Mell would sing-a-long to the songs and once we even got Draco and Blaise to stand up and dance with us too 'Dancing Queen'. Once the film had finished I turned the DVD player off and then returned to my seat next to Blaise. Mell by this time was slumped on the floor nearly lying down only the top bit of her back and her head was on Draco's legs.

"I feel fat" she said after putting down the bag of Doritos's next to her.

"You don't look fat to me" Draco replied.

"Aww thanks hun" Mell smiled patting Draco's knee.

"Mell if you're fat then I'm a sumo wrestler!" I chuckled.

"Ha ha please you're not even fat n the slightest ! I've got more fat on the legs than you have on your stomach!" Blaise said pointing to his legs.

I suck my tongue out at him and got up and started cleaning up and Mell joined me until we were joined by Draco and Blaise.

"Hey let us clean up seeing as you've done so much already" Draco happily whilst pointing us in the direction to the sofa.

We just looked at each other and shrugged and then plonked ourselves on the sofa and talked about the lessons we were to attend on Monday until we were once again joined by Blaise and Draco squishing us in the process of them sitting down next to us.


	7. Chapter 7

Next day was Sunday so we decided to have a lazy day. When I went downstairs and was just relaxing listening to my iPod, it was my favourite song Pink- Raise your glass when someone covered my eyes

"Guess who" The voice sounded alot like Blaise's but I chose to play stupid and give out random names.

"Draco?"

"No!"

"Snape?"

"Nooo!"

"Hmmm...I give up"

I was shocked when a blindfold was put in the place of the hands. I was even more shocked when if felt his lips connect to mine, at first I didn't know whether to pull away or possibly slap him for kissing me without permission not that I didn't like it or anything in fact it's quite the oppose- wait I like it? Whoa whoa whoa whoa here I am kissing Blaise Zambini and liking it? In the end I just gave up fighting with myself and kissed him back, I had never been kissed in such a passionate way in my life. Then our lips separated and I pulled off my blind fold, looked at him and smiled and he returned the smile too. Before either of us could say a word to each other Mell burst through the door Draco trailing behind her, both giggling, and soon stopping in their tracks at noticing how close me and Blaise were to each other. Draco cleared his throat and looked around the room pretending to be interested in his surroundings and Mell just stared at us with a huge smile on her face, there was a thick quietness in the room until Mell broke it.

"OH MY GOSH! You! And ...and... Blaise! ...you...You!" She beamed.

I held up my hand to interrupt her before she could cause my ear drums much further pain and everyone else's for that matter. She immediately stopped and closed her mouth, the smile on her face never disappearing for one second.

"So are you two like a couple now or something?" Draco asked with grin.

"Well erm," I looked back at Blaise and he smiled and walked over to me and grabbed my hand and squeezed it "Yeah I guess so" I replied with a smile.

Then all of the sudden I was encased in a bone crushing hug from a certain blonde girl I call my sister. All oxygen was squeezed out of my lungs and I was struggling for breath.

"Erm Mell? Cant. Breath." I gasped.

"Oh sorry guess I'm just a wee little excited!" She giggled.

"Yeah just a bit. You about crushed her ribcage!"

"Oh hush Draco it's not like you've never got excited about anything"

"Actually Mell I have but never like that!"

Mell just simply stuck her tongue out and Draco mimicked her action and stuck his out too.

"Oh honestly you're both like children!" I sighed throwing my hands up in the air and at that comment Draco and Mell both turned around at me and stuck their tongues out at the same time. I rolled my eyes and looked at Blaise who stood there shaking his head but then turned his head my way and smiled. I loved his smile it was so sweet and perfect, his teeth were so white and again perfect. In return for his smile I squeezed his hand but then turned my attention back to my best friend and sister.

"So what have you two been up to?" I asked Draco and Mell.

"Well we went to the Great Lake and just talked and practised the patronus spell and stuff." Draco replied.

"Are you two hungry 'cus boy I am!" Blaise said patting his stomach.

"You're always hungry" I laughed. Blaise just shrugged his shoulders. "Hey I cant help it I'm a guy! You feel my pain don't you D ?" He said turning his head to Draco.

"Oh of course but me and Mell already had something. I went to the kitchens and asked to the elves to make us a picnic sort of thing while Mell was by the Great Lake" He said pointing his thumb at the petite blonde beside him.

All of the sudden the song 'Party like a rock star' erupted from Melody's skinny jean's pocket.

"Oh that's moi's phone excuuuuuusee me!" She said as she ran up to the girl's dormitory I just rolled my eyes (a thing I constantly do no matter what the situation is) and went and sat on the sofa. Blaise and Draco joined me, Blaise putting his arm around me, and we started talking about the quidditch tryouts this year.

"I'm defiantly going for seeker this year, no doubt I'll make the position I was great last year!" Draco bragged.

"Yeah so great we lost the final between us and those Gryffindorks" Blaise teased getting a dead leg from Draco. "Ouch! Take it easy D I was kidding. Anyway I think I'll try out this year maybe go for beater" he said.

"Go for it B you'll do great there you do have a pretty hard swing in your right arm" Draco complimented.

"I know I know I'm just too good. I'll whoop those Gryffindorks asses!" Blaise chuckled in a rather I'm-too-cool-for-school tone of voice.

"I heard Japer and Emmett are trying out for keeper and beater too" Draco said.

"Who are they?" I asked looking between Draco and Blaise.

"Jasper Hale and Emmett Cullen are two of the boys that we are really good friends with." Draco explained.

"I might try out for chaser and I think Mell wants to aswell"

"You should" Blaise said with a grin on his face. Just then Mell came back down to the common room.

"Who was that?"

"Oh it was only Alice and Rosalie, they rang me to tell me that they have just hooked up these really fit guys called Jasper and Emmett" As soon as she said that me, Blaise and Draco looked at each other.

"What?" Mell exclaimed

"Never mind...Sooo what we got planned for today?"

"Well, you and I need to get some food first." Blaise replied

"Aah yes, I'm in the mood for some grub right now" I said leaning my head on Blaise shoulder.

"We'll see you guys later" Blaise said nodding to Draco and Mell.

"Later B"

"Bye Blaise"

And with that, me and my gorgeous boyfriend went to go and indulge our stomachs with food.

_An hour later_

"Well I can honestly say I cannot eat any more food because I am completely stuffed!" I sighed as we both walked out of the Great Hall hand in hand.

"BLAKEYYY!" A high pitched voice squealed. We turned around to find the source of the horrifying noise and we met the face of a small busty pig faced girl who had short black hair and an upturned nose like a pig. She looked like one of those girls you'd find on a street corner after ten o'clock in the muggle world. What where they called? Oh yeah like a hooker.

"What do you want Pansy?" Blaise said with a sneer. That thing has a name? I thought.

"Oh Blakey all I wanted is for you to come over to my dormitory tonight and we can have some fun!" She said in a sickly sweet voice which made me gag making her turn her attention to me.

"Who's this whore?" She spat.

"This is Emma Greengrass , my girlfriend and I will have you know she is NOT a whore" Blaise said firmly.

"She still looks like a whore to me" She sniggered.

"Listen here-" Blaise started in a dangerous tone.

"Blaise don't just go back to the Common room I have to go to speak to that Granger girl about something" I said as I turned to him. He nodded and gave Pansy one final warning then left.

"Who do you think you are?" Pansy said.

"Well I think I'm Emma Elizabeth Lilly Greengrass" I replied in a sarcastic voice.

"Don't get cocky with me bitch" She warned venom dripping from every word.

"What is your problem with me anyway I don't even know you?" I asked

"You think you can come here and automatically go out with who ever you want. Listen here Greengrass Blaise is mine we were destined to be since we were born"

"Then how come I'm his girlfriend and your not" I smirked then all of the sudden a flash of a hand then SMACK. Pansy's hand connected to my cheek.

My eyes bulged out of my sockets as realisation hit me of what she just did.

"PANSY!" A voice shouted from outside. With that Pansy turned and left.

I could feel my cheek bruising already. I need to get this covered up as soon as possible so Blaise doesn't see.

Half an hour and nearly half a tub of foundation later I made my way back to the common room.

When I got back to the common room I found Mell on the sofa asleep with her patronus wolf lying on the sofa with her. I crept into the common room and her patronus sensed us but knew I was no harm so settled back down on top of Mell's knee. I heard footsteps coming from the boy's dormitory and we saw Blaise, Draco and two boys. One with dirty blonde curly hair and the other with dark brown hair. Draco noticed me quietly tip toeing round the room and made a face to say 'what the hell are you doing?' and I pointed to the sleeping blonde on the sofa and his mouth formed an 'o' but then quickly formed into a smirk and sprinted full force to the sofa leaving the three boys behind and jumped onto Mell.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Mell screamed. Draco jumped off her and turned over the coffee table to use as a shield from the flying jinxes and curses coming towards him from the hot headed girl. Blaise, the two boys and I just sat on the floor laughing our heads off earning a dangerous glare from Mell. After about 10 minutes of Mell throwing spells I turned to Blaise and suggested to try and calm her down.

"Or we could just do this" he said.

"Petrifcus Totalus!" he shouted and Mell fell to the ground still as a rock.

"Thanks mate, I didn't think she was going to stop."

"Well you should have woken her up then should you?" I scolded Draco.

"Oh and like neither of you two wouldn't have done the same thing?" Draco said rolling his eyes so I playfully slapped him on the shoulder which he held as if it actually hurt even though it obviously didn't.

"Erm Slytherins will be coming in soon we'd better get Mell back to normal" Blaise said. I nodded.

"Finite Incantatum" I said. Mell's body instantly jolted and she sat up and gave Draco the dirtiest glare ever.

"You ever do that to me again _ever_ I will hex you into oblivion and you'll be lucky if you live to see your precious hair products again!" She spat at Draco who looked as if he was about to soil his boxers.

I shook my head and hooked Mell's arm and lead her up to the dormitory and mouthed 'Be right back' to the boys and they nodded.

"Why did you drag me up here?" Mell asked.

"Because I wanted to tell you something and ask you a few questions" I replied.

"Ok then tell me" She shrugged.

"Me and Blaise were on our way back from the Great Hall and this snotty girl whose name is …I think its Pandy? No Pansy that's it. Anyway she asked Blaise if he would like to have some 'fun' with her tonight."

"I've heard of her apparently she's like the whore of the school. How dare she say that to him" said Mell with an outraged look on her face.

"I know and then she called me a whore and Blaise started to say something but I didn't want it to end up badly so I told him to come back here. Anyways me and her kind of argued and then she said about me coming here and stealing Blaise form here and then I said something and she slapped me" I said in a bitter tone.

Mell's eye's narrowed into slits.

"No wonder your cheek looks like foundation was eating your cheek. Let me see it."

I sighed and wiped it off on my sleeve of my jacket and saw her face go a deep, deep red of anger.

"I'm going to kill her" She growled.

"Mell don't we haven't been here for 4 days and your going to get into trouble" I pleaded.

"No Emma she slapped you and by the looks of the handprint on your face she slapped you hard!" She cried as she stormed out of the dorm and I chased after her.

We passed Draco and Blaise and they looked at each other strangely then decided to follow us down to the Great hall.

Mell's eyes scanned the hall and caught sight of her prey.

"OI! Parkinson!" She yelled.

Pansy's head turned in her direction and she ignored her. Mell hated to be ignored and that's when she stormed up to her.

"Who are you?" The short haired girl said in disgust.

"I'm Melody Greengrass and this is my friend Billy!" She replied and then her knuckles collided with Pansy's face. The pug faced girl screamed and cradled her face in her hands.

"Mell!" I screamed.

"Don't think that's all your getting away with" she continued but before she could move Draco had already grabbed and restrained her whispering calming words to her as struggled against him.

"What do you think you are doing?" I scolded her

"Standing up for you! You can't let her slap you and expect her to get away with it!" She cried.

"She did what?" Blaise yelled and for the first time since we had arrived back into the common room he noticed my cheek. His eyes darkened.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered

"I didn't want you to get angry" I mumbled

"Oh and you think I'm happy now? Do you see me dancing on the tables singing 'Dancing Queen'? He shot back.

I flinched at his tone of voice and lowered me head so my hair covered my eyes which were filling with tears.

"Why do you have to be so stupid? I would have been less angry had you told me straight away! Gosh Emma!"

That's when I shot my head up and the tears spilled down.

"I didn't want you to be mad! "I yelled "And I'm not stupid!"

And then I ran. To where I was going I had no idea but I sure was going a ling distance. Dodging students, teachers and ghosts. Finally I ended up sitting near the Great Lake watching for the Giant Squid. The sun was setting on the water and a gentle breeze went through the hair. Closing my eyes I listened to the sounds around me: Birds chirping, the sound of the breeze whipping through the trees. All of these sounds and I didn't notice a certain blonde friend of mine take a seat next to me until he cleared his throat. I snapped out of my trance and turned and smiled at him.

"Blaise and Mell have been looking around for you everywhere" He said quietly.

"I thought they would have. What happened after I left?" I asked.

"Pansy said some things about you and your' family and Mell jumped on top of her and pounded her face a couple of times but then I came looking for you because Blaise sent me too while he sorted her out." He chuckled.

"She always was a tough one" I smiled.

"Yeah" Draco agreed.

"What do you think of her?" I asked with a smirk on my face

"Err well… she's Mell and she's, funny, awesome and attractive"

"Attractive?" I said raising my eyebrows smirk still in place.

"Oh look at the time! Curfew soon best be getting back to the common room now" Draco exclaimed.

"Draco! Come on you don't really think I don't know what you think of her? I've seen the way you look at her and it's the same way Blaise looks at me" I sighed with a big grin on my face.

"I don't know what you are talking about Emma!" He lied.

"Whatever I'm going back in now blondie" I chuckled.

I started walking but then turned round.

"I guess I won't tell you how she feels about you then" I smiled and shouted and at this Draco's head turned round and he got up sprinted after me all the way to the castle begging "Tell me! Tell me!" all the way.

"Nope!" I said gleefully, "Not till you admit how you feel about her!"

"Fine!"

There was a long pause of silence.

"Anytime today sunshine" I said sarcastically.

"Oh right, well I like her OK? She's always fun to be with and stuff and I've never met anyone like her" Draco said in one big breath.

"So why don't you ask her out dude?" I asked.

"Because I don't know how she feels about me back plus she has a boyfriend!" He sighed.

I bit my lip resisting the urge to shout at him that she likes him back and I thought the urge had stopped but when I opened my mouth it just blurted out.

"What are you on about? She totally feels the same! You can tell, it's really obvious, oh and he dumped her." I said shaking my head feeling like I had betrayed myself and Mell by telling him that.

"Really? Well that changes everything" He smiled.

"Shall we head inside curfew is soon and we have got lessons tomorrow" I suggested and he answered with a nod and we made our way back up to the common room.

Once we got inside most of the Slytherins had gone bed but a few were spending time in the common room either reading, practising spells they had learnt last year or just socialising. Amongst the crowd we saw Blaise sitting on the sofa talking to Marco Allen, a tall handsome boy in fourth year.

He turned his attention to me and quickly got up the sofa and the next thing I knew I was being encased into a bone crushing hug.

"Don't scare me like that again" he whispered.

"Sorry I guess I was just filled with emotion I just had to have some space" I mumbled into his chest.

We pulled away and Blaise slithered his arm around my waist.

"Where's Mell?" I asked Blaise.

"She's in the Hospital Wing. She and Pansy were fighting badly and then Pansy pulled out her wand and sent a jinx at her" You could tell he was angry because his voice had a bit of an aggressive edge to it.

"She did what! The absolute b-" I started but Draco cut me off.

"We could go see her I mean its only half an hour till curfew we've still got time" He stated. I nodded and the three of us headed towards the Hospital Wing.


	8. Chapter 8

Once we had arrived at the Hospital Wing no sooner where we scanning the room for Mell. We found Pansy lying on a hospital bed. She a broken nose from the looks of it and a few cuts and bruises and from what I could tell, bite marks on her arm. Good old Mell, I thought.

"So, what did Pansy do to Mell?"

"I'm not entirely sure I didn't recognise the jinx. One moment Mell is practically chewing on Pansy's arm then next Mell's on the floor cradling her stomach and screaming" Blaise answered.

Finally we found a blonde figure lying down in a bed.

"Hey" I smiled.

"Hey where did you go?" She asked.

"Just for some air" I replied. I noticed she hadn't got any scratches on her at all except for a small cut on her cheek.

"Saw what you did to Pansy, pretty good stuff especially seeing as it was done by a girl" Blaise winked. We all laughed.

"So what jinx did she use?" Draco questioned with a slight hint of anger in his eyes.

"I'm not entirely sure but bloody hell it hurt. It felt like my stomach was on fire and being ripped out"

With that I turned round marched up to Pansy bed.

"Oi pug! If I hear of you hurting my sister, or any of my friends come to think off it, I will turn you into a real pug and keep you in a pet cage feeding you only on dog food because that's what you are! Understand?" Pansy just nodded.

"Good! Now what jinx did you use on my sister?"

"Umm…..err…..umm…"

"Spit it out pug I haven't got all day!"

"I can't remember. It was in a book in the restricted section. I found it in my first year. I can't remember the name of the book. I am really sorry."

"Well for us to forgive you, you have to agree to help us look for the book."

"Of course!"

"Hey Emma what are you doing?" I turned round and walked back to Mell's bed.

"Just talking to Miss Pug!"

"Miss who?" Draco asked while Mell lay in bed giggling.

"Pansy you noooob" Mell replied.

"Oh!"

"Children it is time to go back to your common room and to let your friend get some sleep" The nurse said as she came to give Mell a sleeping potion. After saying our goodbyes we headed to back to the common room. When we got back to the common room I said night to the boys and went to bed. The next morning was the first day of classes. I checked my timetable for what the joyous day brought to me. Potions, Charms, Arithmacy, Ancient Runes and DADA. Ohhh the joy. I got out of bed, had a quick shower and got dressed into my uniform. Whilst I was half way through putting my hair into a ponytail I quickly remembered a certain blonde female still in the Hospital Wing. I finished doing my hair and make up and grabbed my bag and headed down the stairs into the common room where they boys were waiting to go down for breakfast. I noticed a blonde headed girl talking to them and quickly realized it was my sibling.  
>"MEL!" I screamed and pegged it down the steps and squashed her into a hug.<br>"Whoa, Em my stomach is still recovering from what feels like a tummy tuck gone wrong" She chuckled and I instantly let go and beamed a smile at her.  
>"Morning Emma" Blaise said hugging me.<br>"Morning," I replied back sweetly and gave him a peck on the cheek "Morning Draco" I added nodding in his direction.  
>"Morning"<br>"So we all ready for Breakfast?" I asked  
>"Not me that's for sure I'm not aloud to eat solids for another two days just liquids" Mell sighed.<br>"Sucks to be you" I said.

"Yeah and then you'll be using a waking stick and moaning that your back hurts and that your grandkids never see you. You're such an old lady" Blaise smirked.  
>"What can I say? I'm very very mature for my age" She said with sarcasm dripping on every word.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

We all laughed and headed down for breakfast in the Great Hall.

As soon as we got to the Great Hall, I headed to Pansy and told her to meet us in the common room after dinner to go look for the book. Then I went to sit down for breakfast. When breakfast was finish we headed to lesson. Most of my lessons flew by till it came to potions. Our teacher Professor Snape was a very scary looking guy. The only good thing was I that I was paired with the bushy haired girl on the train. I found out that her name was Hermione Granger and that she was a Muggle-born. It went very slow but I found my equal in potions, which no-one in my family was, not even my mum who was that best at potions when she was in school.

"So you and Blaise Zabini are like a couple?" Granger asked  
>"Yeah I guess so. Ok so we need to add flubberworm mucus and then I guess we're done with this" I replied as I added the final ingredient.<br>"What about you? Aren't you dating that Weasley guy?" I asked her.  
>"Ron? Heaven's no! I mean well he's just a friend you know? He's so annoying at times" She answered.<br>"Not to mention he eats like a pig" I chuckled and at that we both burst out laughing which earned us a glare from the professor.  
>"I don't know how you can be so nice to me nor why. I mean I'm a Gryffindor and your a Slytherin and not to mention my blood status!" She exclaimed.<br>" Us Greengrass's aren't a big fan on prejudiced and you seem nice and you're smart" I smiled and she smiled at me back.  
>"So does this mean we're friends?" She asked timidly.<br>"Yeah I don't see why not" I beamed. She smiled at me then we turned back to our potions. I glanced over at Mell and saw that she was paired with Sanjay Patel. A Gryffindor who seemed really amazing and it looked like Mell was getting on really well with him. Then Snape told us to put our potions into an empty vial, label it and leave them at the front of the class.

"Thank you for letting me be your friend. You are one of the only purebloods that has been nice to me." Hermione said as she let the class.

"Your welcome!" I called after her.

I was welcomed with wide arms literally (seeing as Blaise squished me into a hug) to the common room.

"Whoa its only been like three lessons since I last saw you!" I gasped

"Yeah but those three lessons were torture" He mumbled into my neck which tickled.

"How was your day then?" I asked.

"It was alright I guess, just like any other day I've had here in Hogwarts. What about yours?" he asked.

"It was quick I'll tell you that! I made a new friend though" I smiled.

"Oh cool who?" He queried.

"Hermione Granger" I smiled.

"The mudblood?" He spat.

"Don't call her that!" I shouted.

"Why are you friends with her?" He hissed.

"I can be friends with who I want Blaise Zambini! You do not control who I am friends with nor do you treat them with any less respect than me just because of their blood status!" I yelled.

Blaise shook his head and looked around to see if anyone had looked at us due to my little rant.

"Look Emma I don't know how you were brought up but both me and Draco were brought up to hate anyone with a non-pureblood blood status. I didn't exactly mean to call her a mudblood because I can tell she means a lot to you but its not easy trying not call her that name" he said with pure sincerity in his eyes.

"Old habits die hard" I muttered.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Nothing just a muggle saying. Do you have any idea where Mell is?" I asked looking down at the floor.

"She's up in the girls dormitories" He said flatly and without another word I turned and went up the stairs to find my twin.

"Hey" I greeted as I walked into the room finding Mell lying on her bed listening to her iPod.

"Yo, wassup? You look a little peed off?" She said sitting up and taking her headphones out with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Blaise" I said in a rather dead tone.

"Say no more" She said raising her hand in a stop signal.

"You haven't even heard what he's done yet!" I said when she started heading down to the common room most likely where Blaise was probably talking with Jasper or Emmet.

"I don't need to I'm going to ask him then come up here and tell you what he says. Just stay here for a moment" She ordered.

I shook my head and lay back on my bed staring up at the wooden roof of my bed. I was probably there for ten minutes when Mell returned from the common room.

"What did he tell you?" I asked.

"Well, he told me how you made friends with Hermione and how he called her a mudblood then you went off on this rant about how he cannot chose your friends and he told you about his beliefs that he was brought up to believe…you know Emma he told me about his and Draco's upbringing and it sounded really harsh. Cut him some slack at least you don't have to forgive him entirely because what he said about Mione was pretty stink but at least know that it's not entirely his fault ok?" She said.

"I know. I admit I was abit harsh, but…"

"I know. It's not right to call her that just because of her blood-status" Mell finished.

I looked at her with a look of thanks and went to the common room to find Blaise. I grabbed his arm and headed towards the door.

"Where are we going?" He asked.  
>"Somewhere to talk on our own" I told him.<p>

I headed to the Room of Requirement. We headed inside. It had two sofas and a big fireplace and on one wall was a giant bookcase full of loads of different books. I sat down on one of the sofas and Blaise came and sat next to me.

"So what do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"I'm upset because you called my friend a mudblood!"

"I'm sorry. It's just the way I was brought up! To scorn people who weren't pure blood."

"It's ok! I understand."

"Sure?" I just wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his chest. I guess I had fallen asleep because next thing I know I was waking up in bed. I sat up and looked at my clock and saw it was 8.


	10. Chapter 10

I went to the bathroom to sort my hair and make-up and headed down to the common room to find Draco teaching Mell how to play wizards chess. She was playing against Blaise and it looked like he was losing….again.

"Hey guys," I said sitting down "How long was it out?"

"About 2 hours" Mell replied looking up from the game.

"Woooow, I must have been tired. So what have you lot been up to?"  
>"Well we did our homework and then the boys decided to teach me how to play wizards chess."<p>

"Oh yeah, homework. I better start that now."

For about 15 minutes I sat and did half my homework leaving the rest till after dinner.

"Come on you three, its time for dinner and I'm hungry"

"Hold your horses Emma, let us put this away then we will go for dinner"

They put away the wizard's chess then we headed down to dinner. After dinner we went back to the common room to wait for pug face….no wait Pansy. She turned up 15 minutes later. I told her to check her trunk for the book before we went library.

After she left to look for it Blaise said "Reckon she is lying about not remembering which book it was"

"Quite possibly" Draco replied. After 5 minutes she came back down without a book so we headed to the library. 'I can't believe your making me go to the library with you I don't even want to be seen with you four let alone go to the library itself' Pansy snorted.  
>'Sorry but don't you remember the part where you put a curse Mell and you're threatened with expulsion and possibly your wand being snapped in half?' I snarled as I sent a hateful look towards her in which she immediately backed off and became silent.<br>Once in the library we silt up into 3 groups Blaise and me, Draco and Pansy and then Mell by herself.  
>We all took to different sections in the library; me and Blaise took to the Dark Arts section.<br>'Do you think we'll find it? The book?' Blaise asked.  
>'I'm not sure. I think Pansy isn't telling the truth to us I think she still has the book' I replied.<p>

"Can you remember what colour the curse was?"

"No"

"Wait here while I go ask pug face."

Walking to where Draco and Pansy where I said "Oi, pu...Pansy what colour was this curse?"

"Erm…" She stuttered.

"Any time today"

"Pink"

"Good, now carry on"

'Shhhh!' Madam Prince hissed.  
>I mimed an apology and walked back to Blaise as he was rummaging through all sorts of books.<br>'She said the curse was pink' I whispered.  
>'Pink? Wow not an ideal colour for a curse if you ask me surely something appropriate like black or something' he chuckled.<br>'Well atleast we have some information now' I commented.  
>After a good hour and a half of searching we decided to call it a day and headed back to the common room.<p>

'Guys I need to go and see Hermione she promised she'd help me with something' Mell called as we exited the library.  
>'Oh okay Mell catch you later then' I called back with a smile.<br>As she left she grabbed Draco's arm and dragged him with her.  
>I turned and raised an eye-brow to Blaise who just shrugged and chuckled.<br>'They should just go out they already practically are' I laughed.  
>'Draco really surprises me I mean he would normally just ask the girl out but with Mell he seems reluctant like she's something different, this all being in a good way' Blaise said as he entwined his hand into mine.<br>'I think you should talk to Mell and I'll handle Draco' I suggested.  
>'Shouldn't you be with Mell? You are sisters'<br>'Yes but I like to mix things up plus your his best friend she'll want to know more about him and get tips form you anyway and Draco will want to do the same with me' I stated.  
>'Haha sounds like a brilliant plan I don't mind playing Cupid for a while' He laughed.<br>We heard a quiet growl and turned back and realised Pansy was walking behind us for the whole of the conversation and looked quite pissed off but she quickly regained composure as she noticed we were looking at her.  
>'This could lead to some drama some where along the lines' I whispered so she couldn't hear me.<br>Blaise nodded in response.  
>When we got to the common room most of the Slytherins were there. Blaise sat on the sofa and seeing as there was no room I went to go sit on the floor near the fire place but suddenly Blaise grabbed my waist and pulled me onto his lap. I yelped in surprise extremely loud earning some amused glances from other Slytherins. The four of us (being me, Mell, Blaise and Draco) get on well with the rest of the house excluding Pansy of course.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

_Mell's P.O.V_

'Mell where the hell are we going?' Draco panted as I dragged him along with me in a rush.  
>'Well I told you didn't I? I'm quickly going to see Hermione and then we are going to do some more spell practice' I replied with a big smile.<br>'Madam Pomfrey said it would be best if you did do any magic for a couple of days you barely scraped by with persuading her to let you out of the Hospital wing early!' He said.  
>I stopped in my tracks making Draco bash into me sending both of us falling to the ground with him on top of me.<br>'Bloody hell Mell why'd you stop like that?' Draco complained.  
>'Sorry I didn't realize' I apologized and looked up into his eyes.<br>His beautiful eye's like a pool of sliver. I saw his face getting closer to mine. Shit he is going to kiss me I thought.  
>'Um so yeah lets go see Hermione' I said turning my face away.<br>Draco's expression was filled of disappointment but he quickly covered that up and stood up from on top of me and offered his hand to help me up.  
>I declined his offer and got up myself and we headed off towards the Great Hall where I was to meet Hermione.<p>

My eyes scanned the hall for the girl with curly hair once we had made our way to the place. I was half way across the hall when Draco raised his finger and pointed to the direction of a girl waving her hand frantically. I walked over to her and noticed she sat with the Potter boy and the ginger boy who's name escaped my mind every time.  
>'Hey Mell!' She beamed.<br>'Hey Hermione how are you?' I asked.  
>'I'm fine thanks yourself? Oh do please sit down!' She gestured to the bench.<br>I sat down next to her and looked up at Draco who didn't look too impressed.  
>'Oh hello Draco it's nice to see you' Hermione said kindly. Hermione didn't have a problem the Draco and Draco didn't have a problem with Hermione because after Hermione told me what has happened between her and him I made them sit down and apologize to each other. However Draco still hadn't sorted things out with the Potter boy and the other one.<br>'Hi Hermione same to you' He said bluntly.  
>'Sit down also Draco its fine' She smiled.<br>'Erm no thank-OOFFTTT' I elbowed him in the stomach before he could finish his sentence.  
>'Draco would love to sit down. Wouldn't you?' I glared at him.<br>He slowly sat down giving the two boys a cold stare.  
>'So Mell you wanted help with something?'<br>'Oh yea! Erm well I'm sure you heard what happened with me and Pansy-'  
>'That was you?' The ginger boy asked with shock etched onto his face.<br>'Yes it was why so shocked?' I asked  
>'Nothing I just didn't know a girl could leave all those marks on one person' He chuckled.<br>'Serves her right though' Potter interrupted  
>'Yes anyway. I'm sure you know she hit me with a curse of jinx of some kind and she doesn't even know what it was. We were wondering being the genius that you are if you could maybe figure out what it was? We are still unsure if there are any side affects even Madam Pomfrey was baffled by the jinx'<br>'Oh I see! Do know what colour the jinx was and what happened when she hit you with it' Hermione asked  
>'She said it was a pink colour of some sort' I replied<br>'Hmm and what happened to you when she hit you with the spell?'  
>'Erm well my stomach felt like someone had set fire to it and was being ripped out organ by organ and then I slipped into some sort of unconsciousness but I remember not being able to move and a pain all over my body' I shuddered and looked to the ground.<br>Draco saw how talking about it made me upset and he put his arm around me for comfort.  
>'Hmm well I've heard of this sort of curse before. I can easily look it up in the library I know exactly where to look although it may take me a few days to find the exact spell'<br>'That's perfect thank-you Hermione!' I hugged her  
>'Anytime I'll speak to you soon I hope'<br>'Indeed you will I'll see you later' I waved her goodbye and gestured for Draco to get up.  
>'Cya Mell' She waved<br>'Bye Mell' the two boys chorused and I gave them a nod of acknowledgment as me and Draco departed from the Great Hall.

'So what are we doing now?' Draco asked.  
>'Like I said we are going to do some spell practice' I replied with a huff.<br>I walked hastily up to the Astronomy tower with Draco trailing behind.  
>'Geez slow down abit Mell you look like your on a mission' Draco puffed between gasp's of breath still following behind.<br>'Stop being a wuss I'm not walking that fast. Someone needs to cut down on the Pumpkin Pasties' I smirked.  
>'Hey! They are a delicious delicacy in which I find quite tasteful and addictive plus I don't eat that many!' Draco argued.<br>I turned around and put my hands on my hips in a very Emma-ish way which made Draco raise an eye-brow and smirk himself.  
>'You at four for breakfast this morning and then took three back to the common room to eat after!' I stated lifting my hands up in the air in defeat. His mouth open and closed like a fish trying to find an argument to throw back but he knew he couldn't win this one.<br>'Now lets get to the Astronomy tower so we can practice. I'm sure it will burn off some of those Pumpkin Pasties' I giggled poking him in the stomach.  
>I turned around and started walking again but then I felt someone take hold of my arm. Before I could say 'Merlins Beard' I was being dragged by Draco at a running pace up to the tower instead of the other way around.<br>Once we had got to the top of the tower Draco was very out of breath as was I.


	12. Chapter 12

After we got our breath back I stood at the window looking out while Draco had his arms round me. We stood there for a while talking about our family, friends, lessons and the teachers.

"I think we should head back to the common room now" Draco said breaking the silence.

"Ok" and we headed back to see Emma and Blaise.

_Emma's P.O.V_

I look at my phone and see that its 10 minutes before curfew and Mell and Draco hadn't come back.

"Where do you reckon they have gone?" Blaise asked throwing himself down onto the sofa.

"I'm sure they will be back soon. Give them time together, they have only just got together." I replied

Just as I said that, they walked back in holding hands. I looked at them and thought they looked cute together.

"Hey Em, how are you?" Mell asked almost sitting on me.

"I'm fine, it's a shame we didn't find anything at the library." I said shoving her of me.

"Oh, I solved that. Hermione thinks she knows what it might have been, so she is going to look into it for us!"

"Great then maybe we can take it to our head of house to get him to deal with her."

While we were talking the boys had started playing wizards chess. We sat around playing wizards chess and talking for about an hour before we went bed.

Next day I was the first one up because I had to go to the owlery to send the order of Mell's birthday present. Even though we were twins our birthdays are on different days. Hers is September 20th and mine is the day after. Finally the day came I made sure she was still sleeping and headed downstairs to get the common room ready. I saw that Draco and Blaise were already up helping me prepare. Finally at 10 we were ready. I headed back to the dorm to make sure she was up. Once she was ready I blindfolded her and lead her down the stairs. At the bottom I took the blindfold off to show her what we did.

_Mell's P.O.V_

I woke to someone poking me.

"Go away!" I mumbled.

"No! Come on get dressed." Someone who sounded like Emma replied.

"Why? It's a Saturday.

"So? Still get up you lazy turd" She chuckled.  
>I grabbed the pillow from under my head and threw it at her hoping for a decent hit at her head but instead it went too far and hit the sleeping Millicent Bullstrode instead.<br>"Who threw that?" She roared.

"Sorry Millie. I'm trying to get Mell up for that thing we talked about and to make me go away she threw her pillow at me." Emma said. At that I sat up begging her to tell me what this 'thing' was.

"Get dressed and you will found out." She told me. I dragged myself out of bed and got dressed, and found her standing at the top of the dorm stairs. As I got to her she put a blindfold over my eyes.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" I shrieked.

"Calm down and wait." I felt her take my hand and lead me down the stairs. After a couple of minutes she stopped and took the blindfold off. Emma, Blaise, Draco and a few other Slytherins had decorated the common room. Above the fire was a giant banner saying: "Happy Birthday Mell!" with a snake wrapped round the M. One table in the corner had a giant pile of presents and a smaller table next to it had a cake on. I walked towards it and saw it looked a lot like the cakes our mum always made.

"Mum sent the cake this morning while you were sleeping." Emma said coming up to me. I pulled her into a hug saying "Thanks Emma this is the best ever."

The delicious desert had to be atleast three quarters of the size of Blaise which was nearly the full size of me. There were about 7 different layers. The base colour was a beautiful pearl white with green floral icing on top. On each layer there was a deep dark green ribbon wrapped around it, small icing snaked that were charmed to slither and flick their tongues out around the cake. Draco had obviously put his charms skills to use because every so often the snakes would come together and spell out 'Mell' on top of the cake. I looked at the bottom layer of the cake and noticed moving photos. Some of me and Draco, some of me and Blaise and Emma, quite a few of me when I was younger and some of me and Emma. I looked closely and noticed the photos were made out of icing. I raised one eye-brow and turned to Emma.  
>'It was Draco's idea. He saw that muggles did it for people they love on their birthdays so we figured it was a nice touch' She smiled.<br>I turned to Draco with a smirk on my face, eye-brow still raised.  
>'Hey you're not the only one who picks things up from muggles' he smiled.<br>He pulled me into his arms and gave me a peck on the lips.  
>'Do you like it?' He asked.<br>I pulled away smiling.  
>'I love it' I whispered.<br>'Good because after all the effort this took I can't wait to eat the bloody thing' He replied.  
>Everyone laughed at his small joke.<p>

"Come on Mell, cut the cake." Blaise said holding the knife. I took the knife and cut the cake with the knife, and then I cut the rest with my wand.

'Let's see if it taste's as good as it looks' Blaise chuckled before he bit into the cake.

I smiled and then started eating my own cake. Flavour and sweetness filled my mouth. I turned to Draco to say how delicious it was a saw he had icing on the tip of his nose and seemed to be completely oblivious to it aswell.

I giggled my mouth still full of delicious cake and he raised an eye-brow at me as if to ask what I found so funny. I outstretched my finger and wiped off the green and white icing and showed it to him.

'Crap' he muttered as his face went bright red.

I giggled once more and swallowed the rest of my cake and then licked off the icing from my finger.

All of the sudden I felt something hit the back of my head and splatter everywhere even some landed on Draco's face.

I turned around and saw Blaise standing there with his mouth open like a goldfish at the horror that the cake hit me. Emma was hiding behind the sofa.

In one swift movement Draco had grabbed a piece of cake and flung it in Blaises direction. Unfortunately for Emma she stood up at the wrong time and intervened with the cakes flight path and ended up with the cake in her face and hair.

'Shit, now we're all gonna die' Draco joked.

'You got that right you douche!' Emma yelled running to get more cake.

Me and Blaise exchanged glances, shrugged our shoulders then both ran for the cake to join in.

After half an hour of cake war we decided to call it quits. It turned out me and Draco drew in winning the war of the cakes. I looked around at the room and saw it was covered in cake.

"Oh dear!" Emma said. "Time to clean up all this mess."

"Allow me ladies!" Said Blaise, winking at us. While Blaise was cleaning the mess Emma and I went to get a shower and to get ready for class. First lesson was DADA.


End file.
